


Билет прочь

by Myth_Pturretdactyl



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Gangs, Origin Story, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, implied prostitution
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myth_Pturretdactyl/pseuds/Myth_Pturretdactyl
Summary: У Алексис Шепард, отступника с Земли, тёмное прошлое – она состояла в банде. Каким же образом она очутилась в Альянсе?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ticket Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889462) by [NormandyStarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormandyStarlight/pseuds/NormandyStarlight). 



> Бета - [Альре Сноу](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Alre_Snow)  
> Переведено на ФБ 2016 для команды Mass Effect.

В грязной прокуренной комнате мерцал тусклый неровный свет. За столом расположились несколько главарей и лидеров Краснокожих Десятой Улицы, партия в покер подходила к концу. В игре оставались двое, Митч и Роберт. На коленях Митча красовалась изящная коротко стриженая брюнетка с поразительно яркими лазурными глазами и подтянутым телом. Сногсшибательный облик дополнялся дерзким прикидом: узкая черная мини-юбка, армейские ботинки с высокой шнуровкой и свободный короткий топик под цвет её глаз. Все мужчины желали её, но никто не осмеливался тронуть Алексис Шепард, девчонку босса. Роберт небрежно открыл свою последнюю комбинацию, зная, что сопернику нечем крыть, но Митч не собирался сдаваться.

— Ставлю ночь с моей девчонкой, — хитро предложил он. Роберт усмехнулся краем рта. 

Алексис многое терпела от Митча и остальных, но вот сдавать её в аренду она ни за что не позволит. 

— Какого хрена, Митч? — Она моментально спрыгнула с колен, прожигая его сапфировым взглядом. — Я тебе не шлюха, которую можно швырнуть твоим шавкам. 

Шепард схватила свою крохотную кожаную сумочку, накидывая на плечо длинную цепочку. Её тело практически излучало ярость, подошвы её ботинок вызывающе громко стучали по полу, пока она шла к выходу. Дерзко качнув бёдрами, она распахнула тяжёлую проржавевшую дверь и вылетела из комнаты. Вдогонку ей неслись мужские голоса, наперебой твердящие Митчу о её «неповиновении», но Алексис и не думала обращать на них внимание. 

Чёрный ход вёл в узкий тёмный переулок, освещаемый лишь далёкими уличными огнями. Дверь за её спиной, толком и не закрывшись, распахнулась снова, с силой врезавшись в стену. Не оглядываясь, Алексис ускорила шаг, но уйти она не успела — в её предплечье впилась сильная рука, покрытая татуировками. Шепард узнала руку Митча, хотя об этом можно было догадаться и так. Алексис беззвучно чертыхнулась; ей нужно было побыстрее бежать, знала же, что он, с его-то взрывным характером, кинется за ней. Митч насильно притянул Шепард к себе, второй рукой сжав ей горло в удушающем захвате. Она выронила сумочку и попыталась вырваться, но тщетно. Чем больше она сопротивлялась, тем сильнее он сдавливал её шею. Уха Алексис коснулось горячее дыхание, воняющее алкоголем, и Митч резко бросил:

— Думаешь, подобные выходки сойдут тебе с рук, сучка?

Он с размаху вжал её в кирпичную стену, неровная поверхность оцарапала ей лицо. Свободной рукой Митч с силой шлёпнул её по заду и задрал мини-юбку. Затем он взял её сзади, грубо и болезненно, напоминая, что это — наказание за неуважение. Алексис отрешилась от своих ощущений, так же, как делала это каждый раз, когда на него находило такое настроение, глаза её безучастно смотрели вниз. Её взгляд слегка сдвинулся влево, зацепившись за краешек грязной изодранной бумажки, на которой вопреки всему сохранилась неповреждённая эмблема. Это была агитационная листовка набора новобранцев во флот Альянса Систем.

«Вот оно, — пронеслось у неё в голове. — Вот мой билет прочь из этого ада на веки веков».


End file.
